


How to be a successful Hufflepuff- By a Local Crack

by SIPPINSUMTEA



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comment Plz, Hello my fellow readers, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Headmaster OC, Hogwarts Teacher OC, I run on soda and comments, OCs - Freeform, bare with me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:48:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29456253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SIPPINSUMTEA/pseuds/SIPPINSUMTEA
Summary: Gene has always been shameless when it comes to getting what he wants. When he decides that becoming a Hufflepuff will help him take over the school, he'll need to convince everyone that he is definitely Hufflepuff material.





	How to be a successful Hufflepuff- By a Local Crack

It was a wonderful day for the Walker kids. They have just been tucked into their beds after a hard day of work, which includes making sure their parents didn’t get a second of peace around the house, except for when they got bored and occasionally ‘played’ with the neighbor’s kids. At night, the parents, Bella Walker and Hayden Walker would usually enjoy a nice sip of tea or make love, sometimes both. But tonight they were heavily embroiled in a heated discussion and sipping tea. 

Whenever the Walkers were found like this, it is fair to assume it is about the youngest son’s latest stunts. While he is still the topic of this disagreement, that is not exactly the case. At the table the Walkers were at, there was an envelope that was torn open. The tiny parchment of paper would usually be expulsion notices or threats of it at least. This time, though, it was an acceptance letter from a lesser-known boarding school called ‘Hogwarts’. 

Hayden huffed. “I’m telling you, Bella, Gene needs something like this!” 

“Oh really?” Bella growled, grabbing the paper and practically shoving it in his face. “This is ridiculous, Hayden! What kind of school needs cauldrons and robes? I’m not sending my son to roleplay and learn silly little tricks, He is going to be a respected doctor!” She said, even though Gene was neither respected nor patient enough to ever be one. “Honey, Gene will never be successful. It will be better to send him to his own kind.” He reasoned. Bella took an angry breath.“Own kind? OWN KIND! How dare you!” Bella paused to take a sip of her tea. “Gene might have some issues but he is perfectly fine!” Hayden immediately noticed his mistake and tried to calm her down. “I’m sorry hun, but this could be what Gene needs to grow out of his phase.” He put a hand on her shoulders. Bella swatted it away, but she too was annoyed at Gene's past behavior. 

After the incident with the milk teeth, he was thoroughly convinced that magic exists. Most kids renounce their faith in magic as they grow up, but Gene still wholeheartedly believes in it. To be fair, Bella had no idea how her milk cereal turned into teeth, but it must’ve been some sort of cosmic coincidence. “By sending him to school where they can learn magic tricks, he will see that it wasn’t magic that turned your milk to teeth, but instead just a trick,” Hayden explained. Bella sighed. “Alright. If this will get Gene to understand, then I’ll do it. But as soon as he realizes that magic doesn’t exist, I’m taking him out.” Hayden agreed with her and so they wrote back to the school, declaring that Gene will take part. 

~~~  
Georgina always tried to be nice to her stupider and uglier younger brother. She even allowed him to test his pranks on her sometimes in exchange to practice her make up skills on him. Georgina had some theories that Gene had a secret stash of cocaine he snorts every day since there was no way a child can be this stupid.  
“There is no such thing as magic, and no such thing as a magic school.” She whispered to him, even though both of them were tired and wanted to sleep. “Yuh-uh. Why else would Hogwarts send me a letter of acceptance?” He said from below her.  
“It’s a freaking prank or maybe our parents are trying to sell you to some cult members. God knows that they are always trying to get rid of you.”  
“Wouldn’t you be sad if I was sacrificed for the devil or something Georgina?” Gene pouted.  
“I guess I would. But honestly, I don’t think that you would even last long at the school.”  
“How offensive. Just so you know I was only expelled five times. And besides, the last two times were because of-”  
“Magic? Why can’t you just admit that it was you who made the principal shit his pants?” Georgina flicked her booger down to his bunk.  
“Because I didn’t, obviously.” He kicked the bed from underneath.  
“Whatever. Goodnight little bro. Enjoy my gift.” Georgina rolled to her side and closed her eyes.  
“What gift? I swear to god if you flicked your nasty tampon here again-”

~~~

Bella stopped the car and took the key out of the ignition. “Alright, Diagon Alley should be around here.” She stepped out of the car and let her son follow her into the street. Both of them were relieved to end the long car ride.“Hurry up, Mum! I think that’s actually the Leaky Cauldron this time!” He excitedly ran up the street and walked into another bar. Unfortunately, he had walked into the wrong store again. She sighed and went after her son, wondering what’s so hard about reading the signs first.  
The shopping trip was very...shocking to say the least. She had the image of overgrown children talking madness and pretending to be cool but instead, she found out that people actually had the ability to do magic. Meanwhile, Gene was having the time of his life planning and exploring. “WOW! With this pouch, I put whatever I want in there, and never have it lost!” He exclaimed. “Mum, May I have this?” Gene showed her a baggie that looked pretty plain. “Honey, that’s a normal bag.” She said tiredly. Bella was dragged by her crackhead son from store to store the entire day, and she saw many other parents that had the same fate. Not to mention she had to trade her valuable money with this strange and foreign currency to buy things, as she found out very quickly. Gene frowned. “It can fit many objects though, and no one can pull it out except me!”  
“So can a suitcase. Put the bag down, it’s not in the list.” Gene reluctantly put the mokeskin pouch back on the shelf. Bella was certain that Gene would just forget what he put in there and it would just rot in the bag for an eternity.  
“What’s next on the list?” He asked. Bella scanned the list in her hands. “Next we have to get you a wand.” Bella wasn’t sure how a wand would work but she stopped questioning things a long time ago.  
“There’s this really good wand shop around here called The Littler that I recommend” The pretty shopkeeper pointed out to her newer customers.  
“Really? Thank you.” Bella said gratefully. “No problem. Though the wandmaker is a bit weird.” She warned. You don’t say? Bella mulled. “That would be no problem.” Bella smiled at her and left the shop with her son, who was less eager to leave.  
“I wonder if I can do magic...oh my gosh! I can actually do magic! I can’t wait to get my hands on a wand!” Gene said, skipping down the street. Bella was suddenly getting second thoughts about this.

~~~

The Littler  
12:00 at noon

“Try this wand next” Isadora Cardello handed her client a beautiful Applewood wand with a Dragon Heartstring as its core. The little kid excitedly waved it around, but nothing happened. Isadora’s face fell but she was quick to hide it. I thought the wand would work for them for sure. She thought. Isadora was a child genius when it comes to creating wands, but assigning wands usually fell at her twin sister’s hands. Lara can match a client with the best suitable wand in just a few seconds of talking with them. How does Lara do this? Isadora pondered. The firstie started to cry. “We’ve been at this for ages! Why is it not working?” Isadora immediately went over and patted his back. “I’m so sorry, sometimes this just takes some time.” She said, trying to ignore the snot all over her skirt. “We’ll find something for you.”  
“Do you want my help now?” Lara asked from across the room, with an unimpressed look on her face. “No, I can’t rely on you to do everything. I need to succeed by myself.” Isadora muttered underneath her breath. “What?” The little kid sniffled. “Nothing, just talking to myself.” Isadora smiled at him.  
“I recommend a Hazel wand, Unicorn hair,” Lara said anyways. Of course, she never listens to me. Isadora walked over to the wand silently and handed it to the child. “This one is definitely going to work. Try one last time.” She handed over the wand to the reluctant kid. He waved his wand with a disinterested look on his face, which morphed into surprise when it shot out some spotted leaves. “Wow! It works! Thank you!” He exclaimed, already out the front door. “Wait!” That brat forgot to even pay! Isadora got up and was about to chase after the kid when two new customers walked in. “Oh, hello there.” She smiled at them, trying not to look like she was about to beat the living crap out of a child. “Here for a wand?” Isadora asked the son and mother. 

“Well, we’re not here for a massage.” The kid replied. “Haha, of course.” Isadora started to focus on what the kid’s wand could be. Maybe a Sycamore wood? But what would the wand core be? Isadora was deep in thought. “Excuse me?” The kid asked.  
“Yes?” Isadora replied, still thinking about the wand core.  
“If I could use magic, can I turn people into toads, like in movies?” He asked.  
He must be a muggle-born, She thought. “You can do lots of things if you’re skilled enough,” Isadora answered.  
“Kind of like how you're making wands?” He replied.  
Isadora’s chest puffed out a bit. “Yes. I started when I was 8, and I became a professional wandmaker at 13.”  
“I see. Sucks to be talented in such a boring job though.”  
The wind felt like it was knocked out of her lungs. “Excuse me?” Isadora hissed.  
“Gene! Don’t be so rude.” The mom scolded. “I’m so sorry for his behavior, anyways, how long do you think this will take?” She asked. Isadora angrily mumbled out just a couple more minutes.  
She took a Sycamore wand with Dragon heartstring, 8 inches. “Here, try this you brat.” She shoved the wand in his hands. “Do I just twirl it?” He questioned, looking at it in awe. “Yes, hurry up.” Isadora snapped. ‘Gene’ rolled his eyes and gave his wand a twirl. “Bibbity Bobbity Boo!” This incarnation didn’t do anything for the wand, but hot bright white sparks spewed out of his wand in a surprisingly completely quiet manner. Gene's smile widened. “I’ll take it. How much?” Isadora was too pissed off at this kid to properly celebrate her first correct wand pairing.  
“Eight galleons.” She said. The mother eagerly handed her the money since this was the last thing on the list. “Come on Gene, let’s go.” The mom walked out of the shop, while Gene stayed. “Damn, this thing is bendy,” Gene said, promptly nearly bending it in half. Isadora practically slapped it out of his hands. “You complete oaf! If you treat your wand like that, It will never respect you!” She hissed. Gene looked puzzled. “What do you mean? How can an object have respect?” He said.  
Isadora crossed her arms and huffed. “Wands can sense who you are, and can choose to serve you or not, you know. So I better be careful handling them.” She warned. Gene was not fazed though. “Cool, so can I seduce other people’s wands to join my side?” “W-what?” Isadora sputtered. “Somethings wrong with you. Just get out of my shop, I have stuff to do.” Gene left, now extremely interested in what his wand has to do.  
“Finally, You got your first wand pairing,” Lara said, emerging from her spot. Isadora rolled her eyes. “I’m not forgetting what you did for me.” Lara sighed. “I just can’t watch you spend so much time failing, that’s all.”  
“Oh? And you’re so great? All you did was leech off of my work. Before we met you didn’t even have a living.” Isadora snapped. Lara frowned at her and left. Isadora went behind the counter and pulled out a couple of ingredients. Sometimes she forgets why she helps Lara.  
Sighing, She went to work. Lara’s polyjuice potion needed to be replenished.

**Author's Note:**

> Storytime! I write fanfics for my sisters but she never gives me feedback. So here I am, like a bratty insecure kid to submit my fanfic looking for attention lol.
> 
> Also, the Cardello's and Hayden aren't British so their names didn't fit in as much oof
> 
> If you comment Ill go to my freezer and eat some icecream.  
> Also if you leave Kudos imma sitdown at the couch and take some rest.


End file.
